Amy's Secret
by jamieeeelynnn
Summary: Warning this is my first fic! This is my version of the show, same characters, same idea, different events, well i think you get the point. anyway like i said my first fic so NO haters : Thanks doll33 R&R :


**A/N- Hey this is my first fic, no haters please! Read and review! (:**

"It can't be!" 15-year-old Amy Juergens though to herself staring at the little pink plus sign developing on the pee stick. Amy was 15, pregnant, and completely alone. The father of her baby was Ricky Underwood, Grant High Schools bad boy drummer. They met at band camp over the summer, a few late night phone calls, walks by the lake and a midnight meeting in his cabin led to the creation of their baby. Amy knew he wouldn't want anything to do with him or her, and she wasn't sure she did either.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"I can't be pregnant I'm only 15!" I shouted wishing if I said it enough it would come true. Mom and Ashley were at Mimsy's and dads working. I sat on my bed imagining what life would be like if I decided to have the baby. I can't bring my self to accept it quite yet but I know every time I look at my belly there's a baby in there. I stood up and walked over to my dresser opened up the bottom drawer pulled put the test and sure enough the little plus sign was still there. I dropped to the floor sobbing with the pee stick in my hand. I cried and cried and cried some more. When I finally stopped to breathe I heard the vibrating of my phone coming from my book bag, I looked at the screen and there it was. His name. Ricky was calling.

"Hey Ames" Ricky said adoringly,

"Uh h-hi" I managed to get out.

"Look I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me? At the Dairy Shack?"

"O-ok" I stuttered feeling idiotic.

"Awesome I'll come pick you up!"

The line went dead as I dropped my cell phone on the bed, I had to get ready! I look like a hot mess and he was gonna be here in 15 minutes!

I managed to fix my hair and makeup and throw on jeans and my favorite tank top and cardigan. I heard his car pull up and a text notifying me he was here. I started to freak but had to stay calm I grabbed my bag and ran to the car. He was sitting in the drivers seat wearing a tight navy blue t-shirt and jeans and his luscious dark brown hair gelled back yet tousled at the same time, I couldn't help but to smile pulling open the passenger door. I sat down to have him greet me with a small kiss. I blushed like crazy biting my lower lip hoping he didn't realize how nervous I was. The car ride was pretty silent, but he held my hand the whole way.

**Ricky's P.O.V.**

We got to the dairy shack and ordered I got a cheese burger, fries, and a coke, Amy got a double cheese burger, large fries, and a strawberry milk shake. "Damn" I thought to myself I don't remember her eating like this at camp? As we were eating I noticed Amy couldn't stay focused, she would look over then at me, then down at her feet and over again. Why does she seem so out of it? I can't quite wrap my finger around it but something's different about her.

"You okay Ames?" I asked feeling odd

"Uh yeah of course! Why would I not be?" Amy said defensively.

I smiled not wanting to make her feel awkward.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I looked at him imagining what he'd do if I told him about our child, I stood up trying to choke back tears.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Ricky asked

"Yeah um I'm fine" I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

Ricky pulled me into a hug one arm wrapped around my lower back and the other around my neck. I count help but let out a sob.

"Can you take me home now?" I squeaked pushing back tears

"Of course, come on" Ricky said taking my hand guiding me to the car.

By the time I got home I saw Ashley sitting on my bed with an expression that scared me just a little, "Ash, What's up?" I asked nervously. She pulled the test out from under my pillow, my eyes widened as they swelled with tears once again. "Amy, how'd this happen?" Ashley asked furiously "Sex?" I choked out letting tears fall. Ashley pulled me into a hug, and mom walked right as she pulled away.

"Amy what's wrong?" mom asked concerned

"Uh Madison might be moving and I'm really upset, could me and Ashley have a few minutes alone?" "Of course sweetie!" mom said kissing my forehead walking out the door. I cried some more and for the first time since she was little I saw Ashley let out a few tears also.


End file.
